


With half-finished thoughts

by ImagineYourself



Series: Lumos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Pre-Order of the Phoenix, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: Harry and Cedric send letters to each other over summer.. . .
  Dearest Harry,





	

**Author's Note:**

> The series from here on out follows the book very closely and acts as a sort of "fill in the blank" kind of thing.

_23 July_

_Dearest Harry,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you timely, Bathilda (my dad's owl) is known for getting lost often. It's been several weeks since I've seen you last and summer started, I thought I ought to write you and see if you're well. Are you?_

_I've been busying myself these past few weeks with helping my dad. Ministry business and all that, chasing house elves and other magical creatures. It's not too bad since I've learned to ignore my dad's often menial comments. I think you might find him funny, though. He's alright once you get past his personality._

_My mum has asked about you a few times since we were both champions. Funny how that works, doesn't feel like we're champions. I think about that a lot these days. Maybe that's why I'm really writing to you now, to see if you feel the same. Most nights I can't even sleep, I keep thinking about what could have been different._

 

_I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_25 July_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_It doesn't fail to surprise me when owls actually reach where they're going. I suppose I'm as well as can be expected. I never like summer holidays, honestly. I rarely have a thing to do with muggles here. What sorts of creatures have you seen?_

_Has your father stopped disliking me since the tournament has been over? I think I'd like him too, if I saw him again._

_~~I have nightmares~~. Sometimes I don't want to sleep. I hate reliving that night every time I close my eyes. Do you think it'll ever go away?_

 

_Thanks. For writing me._

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_27 July_

_Dearest Harry,_

 

_Have your other friends been writing you?_

_We haven't seen anything extravagant or rare, if that's what you're asking. My father mostly deals with pests and other little buggers. And yes, he knows what really happened now. You should visit one day._

_I'm sorry._

_I hope one day you won't see it anymore, and neither will I. I never wished anything bad upon you that night. If I could, I'd take it away._

 

_I'll see you back at Hogwarts once summer ends, think on that before you sleep tonight._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_29 July_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_Neither Ron or Hermione have sent me a single word. I'm worried. I keep telling myself if something happened to them, someone would tell me. I'm most worried that nothing has happened to them._

_I don't blame you. I'm almost glad you made me take it, otherwise who knows what could have become of you. Hogwarts is all I have to look forward to. Days are passing me by and I don't know where they are going. I don't think I care anymore. I'd like to believe just going back will cure me of sleeplessness._

~~_Why do you_ ~~

 

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_31 July_

_Dearest Harry,_

 

_I understand. I'm sure they will explain when you see them again. Summer is an odd time for everyone, I think._

_I kept thinking after you disappeared that we should have grabbed it together. Two is always better than one. I could have helped. I know I shouldn't feel guilty still. We should move on. The future still holds a lot for us both._

~~_I thought_ ~~

_Happy birthday. You'll have to wait until September for your gift, I haven't gotten it yet. It'll be worth the wait, I promise._

 

_It's not so far away now._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_1 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_I think I'm terrible at writing letters. Or maybe just deciding what to say. I've tossed more crumpled parchment at the bin than I can count. Each a failed start to this letter._

_You don't have to give me anything. ~~I'm happy~~ Thank you for remembering. _

_I wouldn't have thought we'd become friends because of the tournament. I'm glad for it. I think I might go truly bonkers without seeing Bathilda outside my window every other day. So thanks for that, too._

_The nightmares aren't going away but they're different now. I don't know how to describe them, but I get a bad feeling about it. Makes my head ache._

_It'll be nice to see you when we get back._

 

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_2 August_

_Dearest Harry,_

 

_You are most welcome, my friend. My mum has been has been asking me why I'm so happy these days. I've caught myself grinning like a fool whenever I receive your replies. That's just between you and me, Harry._

_The Daily Prophet has been tossing out lies about you. I'm not sure if you've been able to keep up with it. I toss them out whenever they're on the porch. Fudge won't say a thing and if anyone is bonkers, it's him._

_I dunno if I've ever missed Hogwarts more than this summer. It'll be my last year. I don't know how I feel about that yet._

_I'll be going on a trip with my dad tomorrow, so I might not get your next letter for a week or so. Wish you could come, we'll be camping around the countryside._

 

_I'll write you again as soon as I get back._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_3 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_I've been expelled._

 

_It was bloody stupid. My cousin was being an absolute wanker and asked who you were. I've apparently been saying your name in my sleep some nights. I only wanted him to let me alone, but Dementors showed. I had to use my patronus, there was nothing else I could have done. The Ministry sent me a letter saying I'd used underage magic in the presence of a muggle._

_Dumbledore has set a disciplinary hearing for the twelfth. I won't know anything until then. I'm scared. And frustrated. My neighbor is a spy for Dumbledore and none of this should have bloody happened._

 

_I hope you get back safe from your trip. And soon._

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_6 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_It seems no one can be pissed to write back to me despite the news. I can't help feeling angry at everyone, I thought they would at least care that I may never be going back to Hogwarts again._

_I've barely slept the last few nights. My eyes hurt just trying to write this. It doesn't help that it's too hot to do anything, even to get my mind off this all._

_I keep thinking I wish I could've gone camping with you. Then this wouldn't have happened. I hate living here._

 

_Hurry back._

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_12 August_

_My Dearest Harry,_

 

_I'm so sorry I couldn't have replied earlier. The trip took much longer than we expected and I've just gotten back today. I'm sure this letter won't reach you until after the hearing, but I know somehow everything will be okay. Dumbledore always knows what to do._

_Maybe it's just Hufflepuff optimism, but I feel it's true. The Ministry can't keep you from school, they can't take away your home. They have to understand. Besides, the Ministry controls Dementors, they must have known, right?_

~~_You dreamed about me?_ ~~

_It's going to be alright, Harry._

 

_Don't worry._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_13 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_I was cleared of all charges yesterday. I'm writing to you now from a secret location I'll have to tell you about in person. It was a surprise to see Bathilda come here, but I suppose owls are magical just like us. The Weasley's, Hermione, and others are here. The reason they say they haven't written me is that Dumbledore wouldn't let them. I dunno what to think about that._

_Fred and George keep apparating behind me and trying to look over my shoulder. I'm relieved to be writing again to you now that I'm no longer being charged by the Ministry._

_They denied all knowledge of the Dementors. One awfully annoying witch refused to even think that the Ministry might have sent them or had any connection. They were trying to pin me as a liar. I almost wish they would have used veritaserum. Maybe then someone would believe me. ~~I wanted~~_

_How was your trip?_

 

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_15 August_

_My Dearest Harry,_

 

_I'm glad to hear you're alright. Hogwarts would never be the same without you. You know as well as anyone that Dumbledore can be trusted. If he didn't want them writing, he must have a reason. You should ask him when you see him next._

_The trip was good, we went to the coast and walked along the cliffs, chasing various creatures. I helped clear out a Bundimun infestation. They can make a right mess if left alone. It took longer than either my dad or I wanted. We met several interesting wizards along the way. I'll have to show you my souvenirs when I see you._

 

_We'll have a lot to talk about it seems._

_Cedric_

 

_P.S. I believe you._

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_18 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_I'm learning more about my family the longer I stay here. Mrs. Weasley called me her son the other night. It's a tad strange, to feel like I belong with these people. It's as if the first half of summer didn't happen. I only remember it by the letters you've sent that I've kept._

_I'm glad your trip went well. At least one of us is having a decent summer. Another two weeks and we'll be back on the train to school._

_I worry what this year will be like. I've been dreaming again lately, nightmares really. Not of the tournament, but I don't know what they're about. I keep seeing Voldemort in my head, sometimes around the house, too._

 

_Nothing makes sense ~~but y~~ anymore._

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_21 August_

_My Dearest Harry,_

 

_My mum likes to tell me that we have to muddle through things we don't understand to understand later on. I never believed her when I was younger but I know she's right. When we were working on the tasks, we didn't understand what we had to do. But we always figured it out. We'll figure this out, too._

_I don't know what it's like to not have a family. I've always had my parents looking out for me. But I can understand how you must feel. Having people that care about you can be more magical than spells. And I know that sounds like bollocks, but trust me._

_Use Lumos when you're alone. That could help your eyes playing tricks. What do you see in your dreams?_

 

_The dark can be scary sometimes, even to me, but you're a pretty bright bloke._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_23 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_It'd be grand to understand what all this means now. And I do. Trust you, that is. Thanks, Cedric._

_The house is getting less creepy now that we're working on restoring it a bit. Having constant light with me is helpful too, thanks for the suggestion. Hermione has been looking at me funny when she sees my wand lit, but I think she's too worried to ask about it. No one really asks me anything these days. We're all just mucking about, waiting._

_In my nightmares I often can't see. It's dark and sometimes there are voices. It's cold and I get this feeling that something isn't right. It all feels very, very wrong. It's familiar, like I've been there, or I keep going back to the same place. I always wake up in a cold sweat._

~~_I've never liked the dark._ ~~

 

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_25 August_

_My Dearest Harry,_

 

_I'm not one for prophecies or omens, but because it's you, I think you ought to see Professor Trelawney about these dreams. She might have a clue as to what they mean better than you or I could interpret._

_I would ask you about the house you're staying in, but you mentioned you can't talk about it. Remind me to ask when I see you. Won't be long until then, less than a week by the time you get this._

_Darkness is something I think no wizard is truly comfortable. Well, excepting dark wizards. ~~I mean~~ That's another story. _

 

_I ~~want~~ can't wait to see you._

_Cedric_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_28 August_

_Dear Cedric,_

 

_She's a bit of a crazy old bat—don't tell anyone I said that. But it's a good idea, I'll admit._

_I'll tell you all about it on the train if you like. The first can't come soon enough, I want to go back more than I ever have I think. It's an odd feeling. I'm nervous, but I don't know why._

_It'll be nice to have castle lights again, the lights anywhere else feel strange to me now. I've never used Lumos more than I have in the past weeks._

 

_I miss ~~y~~ everyone._

_Harry_

 

_* *_

_*_

 

_31 August_

_My Dearest Harry_

 

_I hope this letter reaches you before tomorrow. I would love to sit with you on the train, but I've been appointed Head Boy along with Angelina Johnson. I'll have to take care of the prefects. I hear your friends have been made prefects. I'm a little surprised you weren't, but I'm glad. You have enough to be getting on with. Not that I think you're undeserving._

_I understand how you feel. Hogwarts is home in many ways. It's quite normal to be feeling nervous. I'm a bit nervous, too, dunno why._

 

_It'll pass when we arrive. I'll see you soon._

_Cedric_


End file.
